Zatara Music Shuffle
by bnm4694
Summary: Just a little Zatara to get me back into writing. Let me see what you think, I love reviews XD, and if these go over well I might write more!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own A:TLA (If _I_ did Katara would _not _have ended up with Aang XD), the bands, or the songs.**

Flipside by The Weekend

_But on the flip flip flipside_

_Where the right is wrong and_

_Wrong feels so right_

_Every single mind numbing fight_

_Only makes me love you more_

All she could think of was Zuko. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't get him out of her mind, but every time she saw him practicing with Aang, when he confided in her, the way the fire made his golden eyes seem even more beautiful, if that's possible, even their constant bickering made it where she couldn't help imagining another world with him. Some flipside to this reality where she didn't have to worry about whether this was right. Another universe where there was no war, or Aang, or Mai. Where everything was simple. But life wasn't like that. Wrong was wrong, and the fire nation prince with… what? A Waterbender? That was definitely wrong. Yet with all their meaningless little quarrels, their unconscious glances, and the fact that they would do _anything_ for the other, Katara couldn't help falling in love with him.

The Only Exception by Paramore

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now_

_I swore to myself_

_I was content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Zuko never had anyone who was _there for him. _He didn't need anyone. He didn't need his father. He didn't need his sister. He had loved his mother, but he had survived without her. His uncle had stayed with him all through his banishment. He was more like a father than anyone had ever been to him. But when he lost his way it was alone that he found the right path. He thought he had loved Mai, but he could never really trust her. She was always the girlfriend of _the prince_, but never the girlfriend of_ Zuko_. He always kept an arms length distance between the two of them, because she would never really understand him. She still only knew him as the boy she grew up with or what everyone else wanted him to be, the quiet obedient prince, rather than who he was now, who he really was. He was fine with all this. He had come to terms that when it came down to it, he was alone. Until he met _her._ Everything he knew was turned upside down. Suddenly he didn't want to be anywhere but with her. He had always told himself that if he let someone get close, he would only get burned, sometimes literally. With Katara though, he knew he would do whatever the risk to be able to be with her.

Temporary Insanity by The Weekend

_What just happened?_

_Did you kiss me?_

_'Cuz that's a place we've never been_

_Until now_

_And I dunno_

_How we're gunna be after this_

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?_

_Or do we fall?_

They pulled away from each other as full comprehension sank in. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Both shot their eyes to the ground. Their minds where racing at one hundred miles an hour trying to catch up with what happened.

**Z: Did we just… kiss?**

**K: Did he just… kiss me?**

**Z: What was I thinking?**

**K: Where does this leave us?**

**Z: Maybe I should just…**

**K: …****pretend it didn't happen.**

**Z: We can go on like this didn't happen and I can pretend I don't have feelings for her.**

**K: If I ignore this it will go away. I mean… This is all crazy.**

They both raised their eyes and looked at each other. And Katara pulled Zuko towards her for their second kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own ATLA, these bands, or their songs. Lyrics in italics, story regular, title of song and band underlined.  
**

* * *

Big Talker by The Murmurs

_'Cause I believed you,_

_And I believed you,_

_And I, and I_

_I believed you_

_I believed you_

I stared at her as all the pieces clicked together. Of course she would be with the Avatar. It was selfish of me to think otherwise. Why should she wait for me? What could I offer her? I'd spent the good part of the year chasing them. I'm not honorable, or important. My own family doesn't want me. Why should she?…

Because I had believed her. I believed she cared about me. I had believed that I had finally found the one person who truly loved me, even with my imperfections. Only now did I see it was only her nature. Her love was never really there for me to take, though it didn't stop her from inadvertently taking mine. She had already given it to someone else. And yet even after realizing I can never have her, all I can think is **I really believed you.**

I Miss You by Blink 182

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call youAnd hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_stop this pain tonight_

I laid across the cold hard ground staring up the bright moon, though it still seemed surprisingly dark outside. I couldn't sleep again, the same sickening vision haunting my dreams every time I close my eyes. Replaying the fight over and over again in my head. Replaying the lightning that nearly took your life. I want to see you, to talk to you, to make sure you're okay, even though I know you're fine. Even though now you have her to comfort you. While I shouldn't care, I do. And while you and she shouldn't bother me, the pain in my chest says otherwise, and the betrayal I feel is denying it. I stare at the shadows that seem to be covering everything in my world now, and through all the conflicting feelings, the only thought that continually plagues me is how much I need you to come back to stop the hurt that's been swallowing me whole ever since you left.

Hamburg Song by Keane

_Will you see me in the end_

_Or is it just a waste of time_

_Trying to be your friend_

_To shine, shine, shine_

_Shine a little light_

_Shine a light on my life_

_And warm me up again_

I'm sitting alone by the campfire. Everyone else is still asleep. I bend it a little higher, but I can't shake cold feeling left in me by your piercing words. Your smooth sleeping face seems so calm, so peaceful, in the flickering flames of the fire, but I know the hate your harboring for it all too well. I shiver and again move closer to the flames, but it's in vain because I know only you can melt the ice that's engulfed my heart.

The Reason Why by Click Five

_Yesterday_

_I waited for your friends to walk away_

_So I could say just what I mean_

_I know we're moving fast_

_We're running from the past_

_I'm holding on before it fades away_

Aang, Toph and Sokka wandered off after Momo and Appa. You began to follow, but I held your wrist. You spun towards me at first with confusion and defensiveness, but relaxed when you realized it was me. I knew that you were trying to give me the benefit of the doubt after our adventure, but I saw it in your eyes sometimes, the way you look at me, that I'm not completely forgiven.

"What is it Zuko?"

"I just… need to talk to you. Away from the gang." you looked suspicious, and I couldn't blame you, but held your ground, "There is something I need to tell you. I'm sorry I'm really bad at this, but I have to let you know. You should know how I feel. I hate what I've been. It's just-"

A smile had crept onto your face, "I'm sorry, too. Let's just forget it, all of it. The past is the past." you leaned in quickly and kissed me on the cheek. My face flushed, but you just walked away. I stood there with my hand on my face holding the warmth of you kiss there as long as I could.

Cold Feet by The Weekends

_You say 'You don't know what_

_I've been through!'_

_Why don't you tell me then,_

_cause I'd really like to. _

_Don't keep your heart under lock and key_

_cause if you do_

_it won't find its way to me._

"You don't know what I've been through!" you yelled at me. We had been at it for a while now and both our voices were as loud as they could go, fueled by our frustrations.

"Why don't you tell me then? Tell me, Prince! Why can't you just open up to me!"

"You wouldn't understand." you said quietly. The pain was evident in your voice and I instantly regretted my harsh words.

"Try me." I said softer. I took a step forward smiling, and put my hand on your arm. You looked my in the eye and hesitantly returned the smile.

The Shade of Poison Trees by Dashboard Confessional

_As we lie_

_In the shade_

_Of poison trees_

_Are we as safe_

_As we let_

_Ourselves believe?_

I can feel the steady rise and fall of your chest. Your hand is absent-mindedly twirling my hair as I lean my back against you. I close my eyes and take in the smell of the cherry blossoms mixing with your own smoky scent. The columns of sunlight filtering through the branches warms me, but not as much as just being near you. I sink into a sea of complete bliss allowing myself to enjoy, for once, the perfection of this moment. I hear you sigh contently and wish this moment could last forever. But it can't and when it ends nothing will change because your still the banished prince, and I'm still a southern water tribe girl. Because this war isn't over yet and there are no guarantees in life. Because in the end it will never work out the way we want no matter how much wishing we do. For now though, I'm going to enjoy having you near me. Even if we both know it will never last.


	3. What Do I Do by Sam Phillips

**This started out as just part of my shuffle, but the whole song seemed so perfect that I just kept going and it became a story of it's own. Hope you enjoy it. And if you haven't heard this song before, you should take the time to listen to it. For once it's Katara NOT Zuko angsting. At last the king of angst has been uncrowned! :)  
**

**I DON'T OWN ATLA, THE SONG OR THE ARTIST. PLEASE DON'T SUE! :)**

What Do I Do by Sam Phillips

_What do I do when I want to_

_Be as close as I can get to you_

_I feel like a cruel girl saying both yes and no_

_I want you to want meI need to trust you though_

_What do I do when I fall through_

_Fears so long and dark that I lose you_

_I feel like a lost girl_

_Letting my torn heart show_

_If you're so far away boy_

_How will you ever know_

_I feel like a small girl_

_Falling beneath your form_

_If I set you on fire - will you keep me warm?_

I sat shivering by the flickering flame as it seemed all the warmth had been pulled out and was now emanating from you. I risked a glance at your face. The flames were dancing in your eyes that seemed to me made of liquid gold. It was like a magnet pulling me closer to you, the moon pulling the tides. Those molten orbs flicked upward at me and I quickly dropped mine, feeling the warmth creep into my cheeks. I hoped you hadn't noticed, though I was sure you had. The same way I could feel Aang's eye boring into me now. My mind began to wander, considering the impossible, considering another life in the distant future and something in me stirred, a want, a need to be with you. But, like always, with these dreams come the nightmarish truth that, if I take that risk, I would only be setting myself up for another betrayal. I swore I would never let you hurt me that way again.

And yet, something inside wouldn't let me let go of you. I know it must be painfully obvious. It's so unlike me, letting any weakness show. I struggle internally with the knowledge I can never have you and the fear of losing you. I feel like I've been broken in half, torn to shreds.

It's so hard to have you only a few feet away, completely unknowing, it may as well be miles. I wish I could tell you everything that's going through my mind. I take one more glance. You smile softly at me, and I feel my ice heart get a little warmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN A:TLA OR AND OF THESE BANDS OR SONGS. THEIR AWESOMENESS IS ALL THEIR OWN.**

I Caught Myself by Paramore

_Now when I caught myself,_

_ I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that_

_ I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself,_

_ I had to stop myself _

_From saying something that_

_ I should have never thought of you_

"I should be the one thanking you." I managed to choke out through the stream of tears. I couldn't believe, after all we've been through, that we've ended up here, each willing to risk our lives to save the other. And yet I didn't question it because somehow he'd worked his way into my life, into all of our lives, and it was like he was always there. I couldn't imagine living without him.

I reached down and helped him sit up. We stood with him leaning his weight heavily on me and just stared at what was left of his sister. Eventually, with our arms around each other, supporting each other, we made our way slowly back into the palace. We would have to deal with Azula at some point, but for now we just had to wait for help, and hope that the rest of the group was having as much luck.

We headed toward a bench were he could rest. As he was sitting though I could see the pain in his eyes. It was only half a second before he composed himself, but it was enough for me and it was as if it hit me for the first time just how close I was to losing him. I started crying again and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Though hesitantly at first he wrapped his arms around me, quietly chanting "It will be okay. Everything will be okay." I wanted to let everything out. How much he had come to mean to me. The words we're strangled before they could reach my lips though by another thought gnawing at the back of my mind. The thought of Aang. The fact I shouldn't even be thinking of Zuko this way in the first place. So I just lay there on his tear stained shirt as the forbidden feelings that wanted so bad to escape died on my lips before he would ever know they existed.

* * *

I Caught Myself by Paramore

_You got it, You got it,_

_ Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, Hypnotic,_

_ You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this,_

_ You're not the one I believe in_

I stood ready for attack panting heavily. Strands of my hair had fallen into my face and plastered themselves to my forehead with perspiration. Your face was mere inches from mine. Though your body was poised for battle, the glitter in your golden eyes and the slight smile on the side of your lips gave you away. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of you. We both stood still challenging the other to make the first move. I couldn't help noticing the proximity between us. I was close enough to feel the steady breath from your fatigued body as each exhale brushed my face. I felt myself being pulled my own mind, and emotions. This was wrong. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about you, but I couldn't seem to stop it. It was as if I had no control. As if you had taken me over completely. In a way, you had.

No. I had Aang. He was the hero. He would save the day. I would be with him. I tried to push away any stray thoughts of you. I mentally scolded myself for bringing them up at all. It was ridiculous, wanting you. You weren't the one meant for me. It was Aang. It always has been. It always will be. I took a deep breath and leaned forward. I sent a water whip towards you, and jumped back, resuming our practice.

* * *

Everything Is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright_

_ please tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._

I was laying on the ground only vaguely away of my surroundings. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly for me to see, blurring past. Sounds floated around muffled as though moving through water. The only thing I could focus on was the cold, hard gravel and the blanket of intense pain covering my body. I couldn't help wondering if this is what it felt like to die, but the pain was too much for me to focus on any one thought for long. I felt myself drifting away , but I didn't fight it. I welcomed any distraction from the pain and soon slipped into the darkness.

"Katara! Katara!" There were voices all around me. They seemed familiar. I considered answering them, but my mouth wouldn't work and my brain was moving too sluggishly to create any response. What was I doing? It was too much. It was too hard. I let the darkness envelop me again anxious to get away from the confusion.

Something touched my hand. The words felt foreign. I couldn't comprehend their meaning. What did that matter? Why did I care? Then suddenly my brain jolted me awake. I felt something touch me. I had felt something for the first time since the oblivion arrived. I knew this was important. I grasped it afraid it wound be consumed by the shadows too. I could feel it crawling in, blanketing my mind, but this time I knew I had to fight it. I pushed it away with all my will, but I could feel myself giving up. Why did I have to fight? The endless blackness crept forward a few more inches. What was so important? I felt a calm wash over me, but there it was again, a shock wave through my body. Someone was there. Someone was waiting for me. Someone needed me. I could feel them there and I had to get back to them.

My eyes flickered. A blinding light consumed everything. I squinted my eyes, shutting out the pain and winced. I heard a shallow gasp and a tight squeeze of my hand. I forced my eyes open to adjust to the unfamiliar light.

"Katara? Katara!" A calloused hand grazed my face.

"Zuko?" I blinked still trying to clear my vision.

"Katara! We thought you were dead."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been three days. I-" He turned his eyes away, "We didn't know if you were going to wake up."

"I wasn't so sure either. It was so hard to come back to reality. It was just so… peaceful."

"Know what you mean. Some days it doesn't feel worth it. If you don't mind my asking… what brought you back?"

I looked into his topaz eyes considering for a moment. "It's really a blur." I lied smoothly.

"But your alright?" His expression was filled with concern.

I place my hand on the one he had resting on the side of my makeshift bed, "I'm alright."

At that moment Aang walked in and I quickly pulled my hand into my side. "Katara? You're awake?"

"I just woke up." I quickly answered.

"I've got to go get Sokka!" He rushed out of the room yelling for the rest of the gang, and I was soon swarmed with hugs and hysterics. Zuko had slipped into the back corner in the confusion and was standing by watching idly, but when I caught his eye I shot him a grateful smile. He smiled back and I knew for sure. I was alright.

* * *

Playing With Fire by Brandon Flowers

_Playing with fire_

_ You know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight_

_ And you're out on the wire_

_ You know we're playing with fire _

I slipped from under the covers, quietly walking into the woods and towards a piece of the shore hidden from the sight of the camp. Though everyone was asleep, I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. I sat down and closed my eyes letting the moonlight bathe me in a warm comfort and the slow sighing of the waves across the beach calm my nerves. I soon heard soft, quick footstep headed towards me. My heart started beating faster. They sat on the shifting sands next to me and sighed. A small smile flit across my face, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Nice night." I commented.

"Beautiful." he replied simply. He place his hand over mine, and I peeked out of my right eye at him. His perfectly golden eyes were sparkling in the soft silver of the moon, his mouth turned up in a half smile, and his ebony hair was falling perfectly across his forehead. His hand was unnaturally warm, and suddenly brought into focus the cold air blowing in from the sea. I scooted closer to him leaning the back of my head on his chest. He placed his arm around my shoulders. We sat in peaceful silence for a while soaking in the others company, but it couldn't last. Soon the first small rays of sunlight would be breaking through the horizon bringing with it our daily façade, and the usual doubts.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to let them know the truth. With the truth only comes pain, but it always comes out eventually. Like a dam with water continually building up against it, the longer I lie the more it will hurt when the pressure becomes too much and the dam busts. It doesn't just hurt them, I can see it in his face. Having to keep this a secret is hurting Zuko as much as anyone else. It seems no matter where I turn someone gets burned, but I guess that's what happens when you play with fire.

For now though I can pretend everything alright, at least for a few more minutes.


End file.
